Amigo invisible Militar
by San-Neechan
Summary: Conocéis el juego tradicional navideño del 'amigo invisible? weno, el caso es que hay que regalarse cosas mutuamente sin conocerse el remitente, y la brigada de Roy, lo hacen. ROYAI! R&R pliss!
1. ¿Qué se yo de ti?

Wolas! Bien... qué decir aki q no sepais ya? xD Ni la serie ni los personajes son míos (entonces todos mis favoritos habrían sufrido más... MUAAAAAHAHAAA! xDDDD y Roy no tendría tiempo d ir a trabajar... ù/ú). Para quien no lo sepa...:

Chuui: Teniente

Taisa: Coronel

Gomen ne: lo siento

Baaka (no se si lo puse xDD): idiota

Bien, no os aburro más n.ñ

**__**

_**"Amigo invisible" Militar**_

- ¿"Amigo invisible"¿Qué es eso? ooU -preguntó la teniente Hawkeye cuando Havoc le cuestionó si deseaba participar en dicho juego tradicional navideño.

- ¿No lo ha hecho nunca, teniente? -inquirió el militar divertido-. Verá, es algo muy sencillo… Yo, por ejemplo, anoto los nombres de todos nosotros en cada uno de estos papelitos -cogió de su escritorio unos pequeños pedazos de papel cortados torpemente y los extendió en la mesa de Hawkeye, anotando un nombre en cada papel-… y por último, Roy Mustang. Bien, pues ahora se doblan todos y…

- Vaya al grano, teniente Havoc, que hay mucho trabajo por hacer ¬¬ -contestó ella indiferentemente.

- Ah, sí… pues luego cada uno coge un papel al azar y, sin revelar el nombre inscrito en él, tiene que comprarle un regalo antes de cierta fecha que ya decidiremos más tarde…

- ¿Un regalo?

- Sí, pero no es preciso que sea nada especial… Un simple detalle n.ñ

La teniente permaneció pensativa unos instantes, aunque sin mostrar ningún gesto en su cara. Finalmente…

- De acuerdo u.u

- ¡Bien! -exclamó Havoc, dirigiéndose a continuación al coronel-. ¡Taisaaaa! Usted también participará¿no? n.ñ

- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ¬¬ -contestó Mustang secamente.

- UUUU¬¬……….. Si no participa no tendrá regalo ù.ú

- Me importa un rábano el regalo ¬¬

- ¡Oh, vamos! -insistió el rubio sacando un cigarrillo y metiéndoselo a la boca-. Gastarse sólo una centésima parte de su sueldo no le hará daño ú.úU…

- U¬¬…

Ahora los demás, Fury, Farman y Breda, también insistían.

- ¡Venga, taisaaa! ò.o

Pero el coronel sólo accedió cuando cierta teniente pronunció lo que él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, deseaba escuchar.

- Vamos, taisa, que no se va a morir por participar… ú.ùU

- …ùú… Maldición… ¡Vale, de acuerdo! Dame uno de esos malditos papeles U¬¬

El resto de sus subordinados se quedaron un tanto atónitos ante el repentino cambio de opinión de su superior, pero prefirieron no decir nada…

"Teniente Riza Hawkeye". Ese era el nombre que se hallaba escrito en el papelito que había cogido Roy al azar. Todos miraban disimuladamente a la persona que les había tocado regalar… Todos con disimulo excepto el coronel.

- òoU……… -él la miraba descaradamente pensando qué podría regalarle.

Llegó la hora de marcharse a casa y el coronel Mustang caminaba por las calles de Central City casi sin mirar adónde se dirigía; en su cabeza sólo habitaba un único pensamiento. Comenzó a hablar para sí mismo, en voz no muy alta para no despertar sospechas sobre su cordura.

- ¿Qué podría gustarle? Lo cierto es… que no sé nada de ella… ¿sus gustos? Ni idea. Tampoco conozco sus sentimientos… Ella es tan… fría… -una suave gota de lluvia mojó la nariz del coronel, seguida de varias más. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había detenido en su caminata. Miró hacia el oscuro y nublado cielo-. ¿Qué sé yo de ella?

Bajó de nuevo la vista e instintivamente se rodeó a sí mismo con sus brazospara cubrirse del frío. "Bah", pensó, "no es cuestión de complicarse la vida por un estúpido regalo… ù.u Además¡ni siquiera sabrá que he sido yo! Así que no hay por qué preocuparse, le compraré cualquier cosa ù.u ……… ò.ó ¡ya sé! Una funda nueva para su pistola!". Y con esos pensamientos metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a seguir su trayecto felizmente.

- ¿Taisa? -oyó una voz femenina tras él; era la teniente.

- ¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, chuui… -puso su vista en ella y vio que sostenía un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

- ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí todavía? Se va a mojar… -se acercó a él ofreciéndole el paraguas.

- Oh! No te preocupes, no me pasará nada por cuatro gotas… n.ñ

- Taisa, recuerde que bajo la lluvia usted es un completo inútil u.uU

- U¬¬…… Gracias por la aclaración, chuui.

Para la sorpresa del alquimista de fuego, ella sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Adónde se dirige por esta calle¿Su casa no está por allí? o.O

- O.o… Cierto…

Lo cierto era que sin darse cuenta había cogido la dirección contraria a donde debía ir. Es más, se percató en esos instantes de que se encontraba extrañamente cerca de la casa de la teniente.

- Pues… debí equivocarme… hoy estoy un poco adormilado… n.ñUU

La lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más notoria y el coronel comenzaba a calarse hasta los huesos.

- ¿Adormilado? Pues yo lo vi normal ooU

- U¬¬

- Se está enfriando, Taisa, va a coger un resfriado… -comenzó ella a preocuparse.

Él sabía que sólo con su abrigo negro, ahora también empapado, no conseguiría librarse de un constipado.

- ¿Por qué no sube a mi casa? Allí se está mejor y le podría secar la ropa y darle un paraguas…

- Ah… no, gracias, no hace falta… -su subconsciente comenzó a cuestionarle el por qué de su reciente nerviosismo, pero no encontró respuesta.

- Taisa, si tiene que volver a su casa todo mojado cogerá una pulmonía… Además no está precisamente muy cerca de aquí, así que tardaría bastante…

- P-pero… óòUU

- ¡Nada más que hablar! Vamos ù.u

Y sin permitirle protesta alguna, se dirigieron a la pequeña casa de la teniente.

Diez minutos después se encontraba él dentro del aseo de la teniente, quitándose toda la ropa menos la interior. Ella tocó la puerta del baño desde fuera.

- Taisa¿ha acabado?

- Ah… sí, chuui, enseguida… ¿Ya has encontrado algo para ponerme mientras la secas?

- Sí, un pantalón vaquero… no sé si le estará bien.

- Es… ¿tuyo? ó.òU

- Tranquilo, es de hombre u.u

- Ah… vale, gracias -se puso una toalla para cubrirse la parte inferior y abrió la puerta, entregándole su uniforme a la mujer.

- Tome, Taisa -le dijo ella mientras cogía la ropa de Roy y le daba unos pantalones vaqueros de color oscuro.

Un par de minutos más tarde, se escuchó al coronel desde el cuarto de baño:

- ¡Chuui¿Seguro que son de hombre? Me están demasiado estrechos…

- Pues claro que son de hombre… Pero su antiguo propietario, aparte de ser incluso más joven de lo que yo soy ahora, era la mitad de corpulento que usted -contestó ella desde fuera comenzando a secar la ropa.

- ……… Chuui… ¿saliste con un hombre menor que tú? O.ó……

- ¬¬…… ¡Pues claro que no! Cuando salía con él, yo tenía 22 años, y él 24 ùúU

- Ahm… ¿y ya no estás con él?

- No. Desde que se fue hace tres de años no he vuelto a verlo, y si él no me llama para ver cómo estoy, no pienso llamarle yo para devolverle un pantalón ùú -hablaba más para ella misma que para el coronel, pero casi ni se dio cuenta. Hubo una pausa, y habló él.

- Chuui... ¿cuántos años tienes? oO

- 25... ¿Por qué lo pregunta¿Es que no lo sabía?

- No me acordaba ú.ùU

- Lo pone en mi ficha militar. De vez en cuando podría leerse las fichas de sus subordinados, Taisa ùuU

- òoU...

Poco después se encontraba él sentado en la alfombra del pequeño salón-comedor de la teniente, con el único abrigo de una buena chimenea y una manta rodeando su bien formado cuerpo, sin mencionar los pantalones extremadamente estrechos que le había dejado la teniente. Roy se entretenía mirando desde lejos las pocas fotos que su teniente tenía colocadas en las estanterías… tan pocas que podrían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano. Una era de Black Hayate con su dueña vestida de militar, y otras dos eran de su brigada: Hughes, Amstrong, Havoc, Fury, Breda, Farman, ella y el coronel. Y Roy alcanzó a ver que había otro porta fotos que se había caído sobre el estante.

- Debe haber tropezado con él sin darse cuenta… -pensó en voz baja, levantándose y poniendo bien la foto; para su sorpresa, en esta foto sólo salía él, ocupando todo el papel con su cara indiferente habitual.

- ¡Taisa! -exclamó Riza saliendo del aseo con la ropa seca de su superior en los brazos-. ¿Y-Ya ha entrado e-en calor?

Roy no supo por qué la teniente se había puesto tan nerviosa de repente. Sólo se la veía así cada mil años, no era nada normal en ella.

- Ah… sí -contestó él un tanto atónito, colocando bien el porta fotos, mirando de reojo a la mujer, quien contemplaba la foto con notable nerviosismo. ¿Era sido su imaginación… o eso que se hallaba en las mejillas de la joven era rubor? "Mierda…", dijo una vocecilla profunda en su cabeza, "Necesitas descansar un poco, Taisa, tu escasa cordura te empieza a jugar malas pasadas… úùU".

- T-tome, Taisa, su ropa… -dijo ella recuperando la compostura poco a poco, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues ya antes había reparado en el detalle de que su alfombra se encontraba un tanto desigualada, y al tropezarse con un doble del susodicho objeto e impedirle la ropa parte de visión, por poco cayó de boca al suelo, de no ser porque se encontró con los, insisto, bien formados brazos del coronel-. Ah… T-taisa… -cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

"¡AAAH!", pensó la teniente, "¿Pero cómo puedo ser tan idiota¡Me he puesto nerviosa con una tontería y mira lo que ha pasado! ToT ¿Qué pensará él ahora…¡Pensará que soy una torpe!". Abrió los ojos y entonces deseó aún más desaparecer de allí, al ver lo extremadamente cerca que se encontraba de su superior, que la rodeaba ahora con sus brazos. La ropa, por supuesto, se había caído al suelo.

- ¿T-te encuentras bien, chuui? O/o -Roy tampoco había pasado por alto el detalle de la distancia, y no pudo controlar su mente cuando comenzaron a invadirla pensamientos un tanto… indecentes. Pero no se permitió hacer realidad ninguno de ellos. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que, con otras mujeres, ese roce habría sido una enorme ventaja y una oportunidad que el coronel jamás desperdiciaría… pero Riza Hawkeye no era una mujer como las demás. Tal vez… fuera eso lo único que conocía de ella. Que era diferente.

Por supuesto, no iban a quedarse así eternamente, así que ella rápidamente se separó de él en cuanto pudo, agachando la cabeza sonrojada.

- G-gomen ne… T-taisa…

- N-no importa, chuui ù/u -Roy miró hacia otro lado intentando disimular el ligero rubor que ahora también se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Se colocó bien la manta que le cubría la espalda y cogió la ropa del suelo-. Voy a… a cambiarme…

Y sin decir nada más, volvió a entrar en el cuarto de baño dejando a Riza aún muerta de vergüenza en el salón. Cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, alzó la mirada hacia la foto causante de todo. Era su foto más preciada, la guardaba como si fuera un tesoro, siempre por delante de las otras. Ella misma no sabía la razón, o mejor dicho… no quería reconocerlo.

Poco después salió el coronel ya con su uniforme, poniéndose su abrigo negro, preparado para volver a casa, pues ya era bastante tarde y comenzaba a rugirle el estómago.

- Bien, chuui, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya… ùu

Ella estaba asomada a la ventana, comprobando que había dejado de llover.

- Vale… le he sacado un paraguas, Taisa, por si empieza a llover otra vez.

Ahora Riza actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, intentando disimular su vergüenza. Si hubiese habido alguien más en la sala, no habría sospechado absolutamente nada, puesto que el coronel también hacía como si nada. Mejor así, pensaron ambos. Mejor así.

De camino a casa a Roy no le hizo falta abrir el paraguas, no volvió a llover. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, y también en cosas más profundas. Por primera vez desde que la conocía se dio cuenta de lo necesaria que era ella para él, no sólo en su día a día, sino para su vida. Había podido comprobar alguna vez que otra lo importante que era ella en la oficina, pues cuando faltaba, aquello parecía un caos. Y Roy mismo habría muerto miles de veces de no ser porque ella siempre estaba allí. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y el día que ella los dejara, él moriría. No por su falta de protección. Sino por pena. Se sentiría incompleto, como un pájaro al que le falta un ala.

Fue entonces cuando también se percató de que ella no era "diferente", como había pensado poco tiempo atrás, sino especial. Y que no se merecía un regalo cualquiera. Por una vez que tenía la oportunidad de complacerla en algo, no iba a desperdiciarla. Estaba decidido. Una persona especial se merece un regalo especial.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno, en principio iba a ser un OneShot, pero decidí publicarlo aquí y preferí ponerlo en dos partes n.ñ No sé cómo se me ocurrió en realidad la idea de hacer este fic... simplemente, se me ocurrió o.oU Espero q os haya gustado esta primera parte y que también os guste la segunda y última! por supuesto, en esa otra vendrá la acción xDD**

**jA nE! **


	2. Feliz Navidad

_**"Amigo invisible" Militar, pt.2**_

Ya habiendo llegado a la conclusión que el de Riza Hawkeye había de ser un regalo especial sólo le faltaba decidir cuál sería. Roy había pensado varias veces en una minifalda… pero sabía a la perfección que ella se percataría enseguida de que había sido él el responsable, por no hablar de la cantidad de veces que apretaría el gatillo de su arma en contra del coronel. Por lo tanto, rotundamente, no.

Entonces… ¿Qué le compraría?

- Bueno… -murmuró en voz alta mientras recorría las calles en busca del famoso regalito, con las manos en los bolsillos-. Si quiero que sea especial, no puedo simplemente comprarle cualquier cosa, por mucho dinero que me cueste… porque no le voy a comprar nada de una tienda cualquiera… ù.u …Ella se merece algo más… más…-estuvo apunto de decir "romántico", pero incluso a él mismo le pareció realmente extraño haber estado a un paso de pronunciar dicha cursilada. También se sorprendió cuando se percató de que en sus mejillas ahora se podía observar un ligero rubor. No mucho, pero rubor al fin y al cabo. Se preguntó por qué actuaba así… ¿Es que acaso él…?

¡Por Dios¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas tonterías de adolescentes¡Él¡Roy Mustang! ...¿Enamorado?

- ¡No! ù/ú -gritó a las, ahora, oscuras callejuelas de Central.

Pero después de todo, tendría que hacerle un regalo. Una idea lo deslumbró en aquél mismo momento.

- ¡Pues claro! -exclamó, antes de comenzar a caminar todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia su casa.

En cuanto llegó, cogió papel y una pluma, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Tal vez os preguntéis qué estaba escribiendo… Pero, sintiéndolo mucho, no lo sabréis hasta más adelante.

Y al fin llegó el esperado día. El día de los regalos y, por supuesto, de una gran fiesta militar que se celebraría esa misma noche en un local reservado.

- ¡Bien! -exclamó Havoc reuniendo a todos los subordinados de Mustang alrededor suyo en la oficina del coronel-. ¡Dejad vuestros regalos en la mesa con el nombre del receptor hacia abajo!

Todos obedecieron, la mayoría infantilmente, riendo y gastando bromitas. Excepto dos personas que permanecían en silencio. Supongo que ya sabréis quiénes eran. Sí, eran Mustang y Hawkeye.

Después, Havoc fue cogiendo paquetes uno por uno y diciendo el nombre que llevaban escrito. Prácticamente todos fueron recibiendo regalos no muy importantes… Hughes recibió un enorme álbum de fotos (se puso realmente contento), Amstrong un pequeño espejo (también se alegró notablemente o.oU), Havoc un cenicero bastante bonito, he de decirlo, con una inscripción en su interior: "Fumar es malo ¬¬"; intentó borrar esa frase, pero no lo consiguió. El coronel, por su parte, cuando abrió su regalo, descubrió un paraguas azul, a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse.

- ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso? ¬¬ Le rebajaré el sueldo.

- Vamos, Taisa¿cómo pregunta eso? -inquirió Havoc aún riéndose.

- Claro, señor, ha sido su "amigo invisible" n.ñ -dijo Fury sonriente.

- X¬¬…

- ¡Oh, Taisa¡Veo un bulto! Tal vez haya algo más… O.o -dijo Havoc señalando al regalo del coronel.

Él le hizo caso y se deshizo del envoltorio, dejando al descubierto la prenda militar femenina ansiada por Roy: una minifalda militar.

- ò.ó…… Bueno, perdonaré lo de el paraguas…… -se puso a observarla por todos lados, pronunciando finalmente-: Medidas perfectas ù.u …Ahora me falta saber si también quedaría perfecta en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer… -miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguna que se ofreciera a ello, pero olvidaba que allí sólo se encontraba su brigada, y en ésta sólo había una mujer: Riza Hawkeye-. Chuui… ¿tú podrías…?

- Ni lo sueñe, Taisa X¬¬ -dijo fríamente mientras desenfundaba su arma y comenzaba a sacarle brillo.

- ¡Era broma, chuui¡Guarda el arma! -exclamó Roy riéndose al mismo tiempo que se moría de miedo al recordar aquella vez en que ella disparó contra su propio perro… Sí, no llegó a darle, pero disparó T.T

Y al fin llegó el regalo de la teniente. Era un paquete no muy grande, más bien pequeño. Todos miraban atentos y ya sin bromas, esperando ver cuál sería su regalo. Roy tuvo la sensación de que él no era el único que pensaba que ella se merecía algo especial. Riza lo desenvolvió con cuidado, ya que a simple vista parecía algo delicado. Y lo era. En cuanto acabó de abrirlo, pudo observar que, en el interior de una cajita de joyería se encontraban un par de pendientes preciosos y un colgante de oro de mayor calidad, los cuales tenían incrustados pequeñas esmeraldas. Riza observó emocionada su regalo.

- ¡Wow! -exclamó Hughes-. ¿Quién habrá sido? -miró disimuladamente a Roy, dedicándole una discreta sonrisa. El coronel lo miró sarcásticamente:

- ¬¬…

Ahora todos miraban a Mustang un tanto recelosos, excepto Amstrong y Maes.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me miráis? U¬¬ -murmuró él.

En ese momento, para sorpresa de la teniente, divisó en el interior del envoltorio un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Lo cogió y comenzó a leer para sí misma.

"_Querida teniente Hawkeye,_

_Lo primero de todo me gustaría desearte unas Felices Fiestas y que este año que entra sea mil veces mejor que el anterior. Del mismo modo que deseo que leas esto para ti misma, sin que nadie lo vea, pues es tanto lo que tengo que decirte… Si te lo dijera todo, seguramente no cabría en este, a mi parecer, pequeño papel, por lo cual escribiré lo más esencial. _

_Tal vez el encabezamiento de esta… 'carta', no debería de haber sido 'Teniente Hawkeye', sino 'Riza', pero ahora no puedo cambiarlo. Quizás en un futuro pueda rectificar mi error. Seguramente estás pensando en que dicho error no se limita sólo al comienzo de esta carta; pues estás en lo cierto. _

_Cuando saqué mi papelito, para este extraño juego, con tu nombre, no tenía ni idea de lo que comprarte (por cierto, espero que te hayan gustado los pendientes y el colgante… a mí me han encantado y seguro que quedarán realmente hermosos cuando los lleves puestos); al principio pensé que no tenía que calentarme la cabeza por un simple jueguecito y decidí comprarte una funda nueva para tus pistolas… Pero después de acogerme en tu casa y ayudarme con la ropa y todo eso… Me di cuenta de tu valía y que no merecías cualquier cosa, sino algo especial… Algo como tú. Por lo que acabo de decir supongo que ya habrás adivinado quién soy… ¿Me equivoco? Dudo que lo haga, conociendo tu gran capacidad de observación e inteligencia. _

_Bien, aquí lo único que quería en un principio (me enrollé con todo lo anterior, aunque de algún modo también era preciso mencionarlo) era agradecerte las miles de cosas que has hecho por mí. Gracias por estar a mi lado durante todo este tiempo, por haberme ayudado y dado consejos… Por haberme sido fiel. Por todo ello y mucho más, GRACIAS. _(Riza sonrió un tanto emocionada, haciendo lo posible por no mirar a su superior)

_Quería pedirte una última cosa antes de despedirme… ¿Bailarás conmigo esta noche? No sabes la ilusión que me hace, lo feliz que sería… Espero que accedas. _

_Con todo su cariño se despide,_

_Tu 'amigo invisible'_

Cuando acabó de leer, esta vez no pudo evitar mirarlo, pero sus ojos no se cruzaron, pues él había comenzado a revisar unos documentos en su escritorio.

- ¡Riza-san! -exclamó Hughes acercándose a ella cuando cada uno se iba a sus respectivos escritorios; bajó la voz-. ¿Y esa carta? n.ñ

- Nada importante ùu -murmuró ella volviendo a doblarla y guardándola en su bolso junto a su precioso regalo.

- Ya, claro n.n -contestó Maes. Pero no insistió más.

Esa misma noche en un gran local no muy lejos del cuartel todos los militares que habían asistido a la fiesta bebían, reían y bailaban animadamente. Bueno, tal vez no todos. El coronel Mustang se hallaba sentado en la barra del bar con una copa de vino en la mano. Miraba en silencio cómo, entre otras muchas cosas, Havoc intentaba filtrear con una bella joven al otro lado de la pista de baile, sin éxito alguno, debo añadir, pues la chica amablemente le negó con la cabeza y se fue. El pobre Jean volvió cabizbajo junto a Fury. Estaba toda la brigada del coronel… todos excepto la teniente. A causa de esto, Roy no cesaba de mirar la hora en su reloj de plata con el símbolo de alquimista nacional. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho más, puesto que en ese instante las puertas del local se abrieron para dejar paso a una deslumbrante mujer de cabellos rubios suavemente apoyados en sus delicados hombros. Muchos se quedaron atónitos ante el exquisito cambio de la teniente, y otros tantos tuvieron que taparse el puente de la nariz para no sufrir una hemorragia. Tal vez Roy Mustang fue uno de estos últimos o tal vez no, aunque si lo hizo fue muy disimuladamente. Riza se acercó a la barra, cerca de donde se hallaban el coronel y Hughes. Al llegar enfrente de ellos, se paró firmemente realizando el saludo militar.

- Taisa -dijo ella con mirada seria.

- Déjate de formalidades, chuui, con un 'hola' habría bastado -contestó el joven coronel sonriéndole de una forma que a ella le pareció un tanto inusual.

- Ah… sí, señor…

- ¿Qué te he dicho? ¬¬

- Gomen ne nn …La costumbre.

Él volvió a sonreír.

- Te he estado esperando.

-¿A-a mí? o.oU

- Sí, a ti.

Hizo una seña al encargado de la música, la cual cambió totalmente, de una melodía animada a una totalmente relajada y lenta.

- ¿Me concedes este baile? -preguntó Roy sonriendo, tendiéndole una mano a su teniente.

Ella estaba un tanto atónita, aunque después de la pregunta de su superior, lo único que hizo fue sonreír y tomarle la mano, para segundos después encontrarse en medio de la pista con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra cogiendo la mano del coronel, quien la agarraba delicadamente por la cintura. Cada uno tenía la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, pues esas bellas miradas lo decían todo.

_Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful _

_Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

La hermosa y lenta música seguía sonando, mientras ellos bailaban. Al final fue Roy quien rompió el silencio.

- Gracias.

- ¿...Por qué?

- Por lo del otro día.

- Ah, no tiene por qué darlas, Taisa.

- Sí. Estar allí, contigo… me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que vales… Y de que… yo…

_Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful _

_Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful_

Ella escuchaba emocionada lo que él le decía, pero con el rostro un tanto indiferente.

- Yo… -su mente le insistía a gritos: "¡Vamos, idiota, díselo¡Díselo ya!", pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía-… Yo……… Debía hacerte un regalo especial -acabó diciendo, decepcionándose a sí mismo.

"¡Oh, vamos! No es tan difícil, hombre.", continuaba diciéndole su mente.

- Ah… Pues entonces… de nada n.ñ -contestó ella sonriéndole. Él la correspondió con el mismo gesto.

_Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful_

- Seguro que adivinaste enseguida que yo era tu… "Amigo invisible".

- No fue muy difícil saberlo, por esa carta. Y también por el regalo. Ahora soy yo quien te lo agradece.

Roy, que se había olvidado de los pendientes y el colgante, bajó un poco la vista hacia el escote de ella, pero sólo para comprobar que llevaba el oro puesto. Y acto seguido retiró el mechón de pelo que ocultaba su hermoso cuello para admirar lo bien que le quedaban aquellos pendientes. Deslizó suavemente la mano hacia su mejilla, en la que ahora se dibujaba un ligero rubor, y comenzó a acariciarla.

- Sencillamente… Hermosa.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, los labios del coronel habían conquistado los suyos en un suave beso que él le diera. Esto a la teniente la tomó por sorpresa y su rubor aumentó aún más. Aunque para el coronel tampoco fue algo que él hubiera esperado hacer. Simplemente fue un impulso. Un deseo que sintió de hacerla suya.

_And you're so beautiful, yeah  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful_

…

Riza sentía los cálidos labios del coronel junto a los suyos, y ella le correspondía complacida. De hecho, podría jurar que jamás hubo estado tan complacida de corresponder a alguien.

Él no era menos, ya que sentía cómo se le erizaba la piel y un inmenso deseo de poseerla se apoderaba de él. Mientras la mano del coronel acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, su otra mano se deslizaba delicadamente hacia su descubierta espalda. Sí, él quería más.

Pero algo pareció ir mal, pues la teniente separó sus labios de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Taisa… -murmuró.

- Ssht… -la calló él, sonriendo dulcemente-. No digas nada.

Ella, como si las palabras de su superior expresaran una orden, obedeció. Al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo¿no? Pero ya puestosa ser informales y expresar sus sentimientos… Con la misma rapidez que había detenido el beso, lo abrazó. Pegó su cabeza contra el pecho de Roy y lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente.

Ahora ya nada andaba mal. El coronel sintió que todo era perfecto en ese instante, y él también la abrazó fuertemente, posando un suave beso sobre sus rubios cabellos. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos que a ellos les parecieron segundos.

- Oh, se me olvidaba, Riza... -murmuró rompiendo el silencio entre ambos-. Feliz Navidad.

Ella sonrió.

- Igualmente… Roy.

Lo que pasara más tarde con ellos es algo que me gustaría que imaginaseis vosotros. Ah, y por si tenéis curiosidad y deseáis saber quién fue el "amigo invisible" de quién, eso no dejaré que lo imaginéis. Soy cruel, lo sé.

No, Riza no fue quién regaló a Roy, sino Havoc. La teniente tuvo que regalarle a Havoc (de ahí el mensaje escrito en el cenicero), a Hughes-san le regaló Fury, y a Amstrong, Farman. Supongo. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura. Al fin y al cabo, esa es la magia del "Amigo invisible", que sólo tú sabes a quién le vas a regalar, y nada más.

_**FIN**_

_Ya está! por fin, acabado! weeeeeeeeeeee! xDDDD siento la tardanza, pero... os sonará estúpido, pero es que... es que no sabía cómo enlazar las dos partes... n.ñUUU... Weno, pero al final lo he puesto, y eso es lo q importa XDD Ahh! y parte de la tardanza tmb ha sido porq he estao enfermita XDDD Uo! Una anotación! La canción que suena mientras bailan es la de "Beautiful", de HIM... canción que os recomiendo enormemente y de paso aprovecho pa darle las gracias a Kairi-san (Yuya-han aki) por habérmela enseñado -.o (aparte de haberme ayudado con la historia n.ñ tú y Kino-chan!)_

_Mil gracias por vuestros reviews! espero recibir tantos también en esta segunda parte, si no es mucho pedir... n.ñ _

_Y con un poco de atraso... FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Y FELIZ 2006! jA nE! _

_P.D.: _Alis-Chan _, en tu review (gracias por dejarlo y espero q t agrade tmb este cap n.ñ) no se veía las direcciones q me dejabas... toma, te doy la mía y ya me agregas, ok? leonie-san(barra si no es pal msn, __san(barra baja)neechan(arroba)yahoo.es__ no deja poner correos o q...?T.T) Espero estar en contacto contigo n.ñ_


End file.
